Nui-Rama
The Nui-Rama are insect-like creatures and were one of the many that Teridax used to terrorize the Matoran of Mata Nui during the Dark Time. History The Nui-Rama are one of the many species to be created by the Brotherhood of Makuta using viruses and Energized Protodermis to populate the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui there was a population of this flying Rahi. They fed of liquid protodermis, which they obtained from the Chutes. They could also obtain it from the Silver Sea, but avoided to do so due to the many undersea creatures that predated on the Nui-Rama. Nui-Rama used their stingers to penetrate in the Chute's magnetic field, and then suck the liquid protodermis. If a Nui-Rama fed off of the same chute repeteadly the Chute would colapse. This happended once happened, and Ihu, a Ko-Matoran, was killed in the accident. During the Toa's war with the Dark Hunters on Metru Nui, the Dark Hunter agents used Nui-Rama to send messages to their leader, The Shadowed One. After the Great Cataclysm, many Nui-Rama migrated to the island of Mata Nui. After arriving to the island, they were enslaved by Makuta, who used Infected Kanohi to control them. Kopaka encountered a infected Nui-Rama after walking for first time in the island. Kopaka and a Ko-Matoran, Matoro were able to escape from the flying insect, and talked with Turaga Nuju, who warned Kopaka that the Nui-Rama that had attacked them was only one of the many dangers that he would face. When Lewa was searching for a Kanohi in the Le-Wahi jungles, he was attacked by a Nui-Rama, who let him fall to the ground, where a Muaka tiger was waiting with the jaws opened. At the last moment Onua saved Lewa, though. Makuta sent more Nui-Rama to attack the Toa during a meeting, and the flying Rahi caught Tahu, and then they threw the Toa to the ground, though Onua managed to use his Pakari to both save Tahu and defeat the Nui-Rama. Later some Nui-Rama and Nui-Kopen managed to kidnapp Turaga Matau, some Le-Matoran villagers, an Onu-Matoran named Taipu and Lewa, who once in the hive he had his Miru replaced with an infected Kanohi. Takua, who had just helped the village of Onu-Koro, traveled to Le-Koro, where he was infromed of the Nui-Rama attack. He decided to help the Gukko Force in the attack to the Nui-Rama Hive, and partnered with Kongu. Takua and Kongu managed to arrive to the hive, but upon arriving there they were trapped by the Rahi. Then Onua arrived, and briefly battled with Lewa, and managed to take out his infected Kanohi. Then Lewa used his Mahiki to control a Nui-Kopen, and the matoran, Matau, and the two toa escaped the Hive. Makuta later unleashed more Nui-Rama to attack the Kini-Nui while he was fighting the Toa Mata in his underground lair. Makuta was defeated by the Toa in his lair, and he released the Nui-Rama and the other Rahi from his control. The Nui-Rama returned to the skies of Mata Nui, and continued their normal activity. Mata Nui's population of Nui-Rama was forced to migrate back to Metru Nui after the Toa Nuva unleashed the Bohrok Swarms on the island. The Nui-Rama succesfully arrived to the Matoran Universe, where they resided for some time. After Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Nui-Rama and the other Rahi will have to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the Matoran Universe before it finally breaks down in order to survive. Appareances *Mata Nui Online Game *Comic 1: Coming of the Toa *Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa Category:2001 Category:Rahi Category:2001 Sets